Soul Eater: The Legendary Redunai
by AshleyKazekage
Summary: When an extraordinary power is concealed in the soul of a legendary fish, it would set many weapons on a quest to find and devour it. But what happens when an anonymous fisher discovers this mythical fish, and has no idea what it is? By putting her life in grave danger from it's possession, 18 year old Ray Hunter finds herself in a real mess. Can she defend this creature?


Calm waters mean schools of fish, and schools of fish mean fishermen. On a small fishing boat sailing out in the ocean not too far from the Yacht Harbour in the Marina District of San Francisco, were two fishers.  
A man, mid-thirties, short and messy brown hair with a short beard, and light purple eyes, known as Gup, and a young girl, aged 18, mid-back lengthed brown hair and matching purple eyes, known as Ray, were both enjoying the hauls they were achieving.  
Gup was the best fisherman in town, at least, in my eyes. He is so amazing, and I always look up to him for everything. I've never met a greater man, and father. Ray? Oh, she's no one special.. just a girl who left school sometime during Grade 9, to help her father run his fishing business; Trevor's Fishery.  
Ray's genuinely nice, I guess. Or.. y-you could call her Tetra, it's just a nickname that her father calls her, all the time! Friends? Nah, she doesn't have them. Her dad is all she needs!  
Yeah, that's me alright. My whole name is Ray Hunter! It's nothing that special, but pops says it is, so I have to believe him.  
Anyways, lets change the subject, because I'm not all that interesting to talk about.  
Lets talk about today, on our boat. As I mentioned, the water is very calm and sparkly in the sunlight, it's a beautiful sight. And there I was, pulling up a net of fish, nothing too special, mostly just herrings and tuna. I used all my strength to pull the heavy net on board and examine the haul. There wasn't such a great number of fish in it, which was disappointing.  
"Tetra, it's time ta head back." Dad told me.  
I sighed, but nodded. "Okay!" I didn't wanna head back, but I guess it was starting to get a little late.

It took us a good hour to get back to the harbour, before unloading our fish onto dad's old Toyota Hilux N30, it used to be a bluish colour, but its really old and mostly rusted nowadays, but she still runs just fine. We were about to go home when I noticed something near the water.  
I told dad I'd be back in a minute, as I ran towards it. I looked down from the pier and saw what looked like the reflection of a fish scale under the water. It wasn't moving, despite the amount of seagulls diving beneath the surface. I thought I could catch it, so there I was, baiting up a rod when I get interrupted.  
"Hey, Tuna."  
Knowing that voice, I frowned before looking up with a fake smile. A girl my age stood there with her hands on her hips and showing a smug expression. Trinity. I'd recognise her anywhere, with that bright red hair and matching lipstick. She's just one of many bullies from school, they were the reason I left in the first place. 9 Years of non-stop bullying and harassment can be really tough, especially when you don't tell your father a thing. I still haven't told him, so he has no idea about any of it. I just told him the cuts and bruises were self inflicted from tripping over or walking into doors.  
But that's not important.  
"Hello.." I responded in a calm, but polite tone. I never hated any of them though, I always made sure to treat them respectfully, even if they never did the same to me. I guess I'm just too mellow..  
"I see you've come to hang with your friends, huh?" She smirked, glancing down at the gulls, then back to me.  
"Um.. yeah.."  
"Why don't you join them?" She took a step closer, and looked as if she was about to push me off the edge of the pier.  
I couldn't stand up and move out of the way quick enough, so I just shuffled away, out of her reach. But she kept getting closer, and I didn't have much further space left to move, I was at the very end.  
"I'm fine here.." I told her, showing my discomfort with her closeness.  
She just scoffed. "What's that? I think they're calling for you, Tuna. Wouldn't want to upset them as well." She placed her foot on my back, treating it like some kind of foot stool. She was making fun of my grades, I never scored very high in anything, and everyone knew about it.  
"Don't.. please!" I asked her, but she suddenly kicked me and I fell. Straight off the tall pier, into the water. The gulls flew up high after being startled, but circled above the water. Trinity laughed and whipped out her phone, and took photos. I sunk down into the water, I felt so embarrassed. Suddenly, something took a nice chomp out of my thigh, making me yelp. I looked down and saw something trying to rip off a chunk of skin. I grabbed it immediately, and pried it off. My blood started to colour the water around me, and the creature was putting up a fight to get free, but I held it's fins tightly in place. It could be a piranha? Those things never swim alone. I got scared and grabbed the fish by it's tail and held it away from me as I climbed the ladder to get out. Trinity was gone. I placed the fish on the planks beside me, and when I glanced at it, I was surprised. Such a perfect crimson colour, and quite the odd black markings around it's eyes. I'd never seen anything like it. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, quickly realising my hat was gone. "Oh no!" I glanced down to the water and saw the blue fish hat floating away. "No no no!" That hat had a lot of sentimental meaning to me, I've had it since I was born. A gift from my grandpa, but I never got to meet him. Dad tells me that the hat was given to him by his father, Trevor, who told him that it is a gift to his first child, which was me. But Grampa Trevor died before dad was even 16.  
I wasn't about to let the hat get away. I grabbed a long pole with a hook, and tried extending it out. It barely caught on a thread, and I pulled it in. What a relief.  
"Tetra? What're ya doin? Y're drenched!"  
I looked over at dad. I kept him waiting, oops. "S-Sorry! I fell in by accident." I lied.  
He sighed and shook his head. "Ya silly goof. C'mon." He turned around and walked back to the car. I grabbed the fish by the tail again, it hadn't moved an inch, which is unlike a normal fish.  
"Dad look at what I found!"  
Dad was astounded. "What is dat?"  
"I dunno. It was just sittin in the water, but it tried to take a bite out of me.." I whimpered a little, glancing at my bleeding leg.  
"You're bleedin'! Tetra get off dat leg immediately!" He stepped to me before hoisting me off my feet and into his arms, and then he carried me to the car, and put me inside.  
"Thanks dad." I smiled at him. He seemed so worried over such a small injury, but that's just like him. Always so caring and protective, that's why he's the best.

Well we arrived home eventually, and we decided to place the crimson fish into a tank, rather than chop it up and sell it's meat. Thankfully the fish only had a small mouth, so the gash on my thigh was only minor, and dad did a great job at bandaging it up.  
I spent most of that evening watching the crimson fish sitting in the same spot in the tank, barely moving an inch unless it was to breathe. I'd never seen a fish remain so still before. I leaned back in my chair, when someone walked through the front door, knocking as they came inside.  
Gup looked over and greeted them. Just another customer, I assumed. She was wearing a knee-length black coat with a hood over her head, and high heels. I couldn't tell if she was wearing pants or not underneath the coat, since it was buttoned up. The hood made me very suspicious, but I didn't stare at her.  
"I need a good amount of herring, live ones."  
"Oh, well den you're in luck." Gup chuckled. "Just caught some today. How many are y' after?"  
"Oh, 5 or 6 will do just fine." She responded in quite the dull tone.  
"Awright, wait right der." Gup went out the back to fetch the fish. The woman turned to me.  
"You work here too?"  
"Uh huh, I'm Tetra- or Ray, either one." I smiled politely.  
"What is this..?" She stepped over beside me curiously staring at the tank.  
"Oh, I caught it today. I'm not too sure what it is.."  
"... Where did you find it?"  
"Just down at the harbour."  
"You might want to keep an eye on that.."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, no reason." She gave a slight smile which I could see beneath her hood, before she approached Gup who had the fish. She paid and left.  
I kinda shrugged off her words, and after dinner, we went to bed.

I woke up really early, it was still dark out. My alarm clock said 2am, but I was wide awake. After an hour of failing to fall asleep again, I left my bedroom to pour myself a glass of water. As I took a sip, I felt something. Another presence. I listened carefully for dad's snoring, and it was pretty loud. My eyes widened a little, realised this was not Gup's presence. I picked up my phone laying about on the counter, and ducked down out of sight. I could hear the footsteps roaming the house in the dark.  
I dialled 911, and held the phone to my ear. When I lifted my head I almost screamed when I saw this person standing in front of me. The person's hand began to glow a little, before she slammed it into my chest. All I remember is feeling immense pain, and fainting.


End file.
